Kingler Asha
Kingler Satoshiego | obraz = EP269 Ash Kingler.png | jajko debiut = | wykluty = | debiut = ''Tajemnica morskiej latarni'' | złapany w = | miejsce złapania = Droga 25, w pobliżu latarni morskiej Billa | płeć = Nieznana | zdolność = Nieznana | ewoluuje w = ''Runda pierwsza rozpoczęta'' | wymiana = | trener przed wymianą = | wymiana za = | wypuszczony = | lokalizacja = Laboratorium profesora Oaka | ewolucja = link=Krabby → link=Kingler | gatunek = Kingler }}Kingler Asha (jap. サトシのキングラー Kingler Satoshiego) – siódmy Pokémon zdobyty przez Asha Ketchuma podczas jego podróży po regionie Kanto, a także pierwszy, który zamieszkał w laboratorium profesora Oaka w Alabastii. Historia Seria oryginalna Kanto Ash początkowo zdobył Kinglera jako Krabby'ego w odcinku ''Tajemnica morskiej latarni'', kiedy rozgniewał się na Misty, która stwierdziła, że wszystkie Pokémony złapał fuksem. Idąc po plaży, znalazł maleńkiego Krabby'ego i wyśmiewał się z niego, przez co rozzłoszczony Pokémon rzucił mu wyzwanie. Ash walczył z nim, używając kija, a następnie złapał go w Pokéballa. Jako że chłopak posiadał już przy sobie sześć Pokémonów, Pokéball z Krabbym zniknął, ku jego zaskoczeniu i zaniepokojeniu. Wkrótce dowiedział się, że Krabby został teleportowany do laboratorium profesora Oaka. Ash szybko zadzwonił do profesora Oaka i - zastając go w dwuznacznej sytuacji - był przerażony, myśląc, że mężczyzna zamierza zjeść jego nowego Pokémona. Jednakże poczuł ulgę, gdy dowiedział się, że ten faktycznie je tofu, a Krabby jest zadowolony z pobytu w jego laboratorium. Jednak szczęście, jakie odczuwał przy schwytaniu swojego siódmego Pokémona, osłabło, gdy profesor ujawnił, że Gary również złapał Krabby'ego, jednakże znacznie większego. Później, w odcinku ''Pojedynek w zagrodzie'', Gary wyśmiał Krabby'ego Asha, poniżając go i porównując do swojego. thumb|left|Jako [[Krabby.]] Debiut Krabby'ego w bitwie miał miejsce w odcinku ''Runda pierwsza rozpoczęta'', kiedy Ash używał go podczas pierwszej rundy Ligi Pokémon przeciwko Mandiemu. Wiedział, że Krabby będzie idealny do bitwy na polu wodnym, pomimo protestów Misty, która twierdziła, że Ash powinien użyć któregoś z jej Pokémonów, ponieważ Krabby nigdy wcześniej nie walczył. Mimo to Ash powiedział, że w zapasie ma jeszcze Pikachu i Squirtle'a, gdyby Krabby zawiódł. Z początku wydawało się, że przeczucia Misty sprawdzą się; Exeggutor Mandiego użył Psychicznego Ciosu, by uwięzić Krabby'ego w wodnym wirze. Jednak Pokémonowi Asha udało się uciec i przejąć kontrolę nad bitwą przy użyciu Sekatora. Uniknął Hipnozy przeciwnika i pokonał go Spojrzeniem i Tupnięciem. Intensywność bitwy spowodowała, że ewoluował w Kinglera. Był on w stanie sam wygrać z pozostałymi Pokémonami Mandiego, pokonując jego Seadrę poprzez spowolnienie go Bąbelkiem i pokonanie Krabomłotem, a następnie nokautując Golbata za pomocą Hiperpromienia. Udało mu się zwyciężyć, pomimo prawdziwych obaw Misty i Brocka, dotyczących zdolności Kinglera do pokonania prędkości Seadry i ataków powietrznych Golbata. Ash użył również Kinglera podczas bitwy na lodowym polu odcinku ''Ogień i lód'', gdzie udało mu się pokonać Cloystera Pete'a Pebblemana, kilkakrotnie uderzając Krabomłotem w jego skorupę. Następnym Pokémonem, z jakim Kingler musiał się zmierzyć, był Arcanine. Przeciwnik zdołał jednak uniknąć jego atak Bąbelkiem, a potem znokautował go, używając Gniewu Smoka. Pomarańczowy Archipelag Kingler spędzał większość czasu w laboratorium profesora Oaka, kiedy Ash i jego przyjaciele podróżowali po Pomarańczowym Archipelagu. W odcinku ''Witaj, Pummelo'' on i Muk byli chętni walczyć dla swojego trenera w pełnej bitwie przeciwko Drake'owi, ale Ash zdecydował się użyć Taurosa. Johto Kingler wystąpił w odcinku ''Opowieść o Farfetch'dcie'', gdzie pojawił się na ekranie podczas rozmowy Asha z profesorem Oakiem, wraz z Mukiem, Taurosem i Snorlaxem, by życzyć swojemu trenerowi powodzenia w następnej walce w sali z Whitney. thumb|right|Kingler w starciu z [[Psyduck Misty|Psyduckiem Misty podczas Pucharu Wiru.]] Ash wykorzystał Kinglera podczas turnieju Pucharu Wiru w odcinku ''Ważny mecz'', kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że ma tylko jednego Pokémona typu wodnego, Totodile'a. Wysłał Bayleef do laboratorium Oaka, a Kingler dołączył do jego zespołu. W drugiej rundzie, po przegranej Totodile'a z Poliwhirlem Misty, Kingler znokautował go potężnym Krabomłotem. Jednak kiedy Ash kazał mu użyć Sekatora na Psyducku, ból głowy u przeciwnika odblokował u niego dostęp do mocy psychicznych, przez co ten pokonał Kinglera za pomocą Zamętu. Później Kingler został odesłany do laboratorium profesora Oaka. W odcinku Miłość i walka Ash planował użyć Kinglera podczas Srebrnej Konferencji Ligi Johto w walce przeciwko ognistym Pokémonom Macy, ale został ranny podczas ratowania trzech uciekających Voltorbów. Siostra Joy poinformowała Asha, że Kingler nie będzie w stanie rywalizować w zawodach, ale Squirtle przybył na czas, by zastąpić jego miejsce. Seria Rubin i Szafir Kingler pojawił się na krótko w odcinku ''Showdown at the Oak Corral'', informując inne Pokémony o pojawieniu się Cassidy i Butcha. W odcinku ''Na właściwym miejscu o właściwej porze'' Kingler szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Corphishem Asha. Seria Czerń i Biel Kingler ponownie spotkał Asha pod koniec serii Czerń i Biel w odcinku [[EP804|''Marzenie wciąż trwa!]], gdzie on i reszta Pokémonów Ketchuma zostali uwiecznieni na zdjęciu ze swoim trenerem. Osobowość i cechy charakteru thumb|left|[[Ash ze swoim Kinglerem.]] W swoim debiucie Krabby okazał się zapalczywy i zuchwały, rzucając Ashowi wyzwanie, mimo że nie jest Pokémonem. Jednak po złapaniu znacznie złagodniał i stał się bardzo skromnym i cichym stworzeniem. Jest to najprawdopodobniej spowodowane zamieszkaniem u profesora Oaka, który w odcinku [[EP067|''Pojedynek w zagrodzie]] stwierdził, że Pokémon nabiera osobowości osoby, z którą spędza najwięcej czasu. W bitwie cechuje go determinacja, co widać, gdy nie poddawał się w starciu z Mandim, mimo że wszystkie trzy Pokémony przeciwnika miały nad nim przewagę. Kingler okazał się także bardzo skromnym zwycięzcą, jedynie szczęśliwie obejmując swojego trenera. Jako że Kingler posiada najwięcej cech Oaka spośród wszystkich Pokémonów Asha, jest to najprawdopodobniej powód, dla którego nigdy nie zyskał stałej pozycji w zespole swojego trenera. Udowodnił, że jest silny w walce, lojalny i troskliwy, ale bardzo mało czasu spędzonego razem sprawiło prawdopodobnie, że Ash poczuł się bezpieczniej, używając innych Pokémonów. Kingler, podobnie jak Muk i Taurosy, pozostaje atutem w arsenale Asha. W mandze W mandze The Electric Tale of Pikachu ]] Znane ruchy Aktorzy głosowi Ciekawostki * Krabby to pierwszy Pokémon Asha, który po złapaniu został przeniesiony do laboratorium profesora Oaka. Drugim Pokémonem był Sewaddle, co miało miejsce w odcinku [[EP678|''Sewaddle i Burgh w Bezkresnym Lesie!]], 665 odcinków później. * Kingler jest pierwszym Pokémonem typu wodnego, należącym do Asha, który ewoluował. Drugim Pokémonem był Froakie, co miało miejsce w odcinku [[EP856|''Wyzwanie ninja!]], 779 odcinków później. ** Był to także jego jedynym wyewoluowanym Pokémonem aż do zdobycia przez niego Palpitoada w odcinku [[EP694|''Pokonać strach z otwartymi oczami!]]. ** Jest to również jedyny w pełni wyewoluowany wodny Pokémon, który jest obecnie w posiadaniu Asha. * Kingler jest jedynym Pokémonem Asha, który wygrał cały mecz w Lidze Pokémon, nie licząc pojedynków jeden na jednego. * Kingler jest pierwszym i jak dotąd jedynym Pokémonem, który ewoluował podczas meczu w Lidze Pokémon. * Ponieważ Kingler został ranny przez Voltorby, był jedynym z posiadanych wówczas przez Asha Pokémonów, który nie uczestniczył w Srebrnej Konferencji. * Kingler nauczył się wszystkich znanych ruchów w jednym odcinku. * Kingler to jedyny Pokémon złapany przez Asha w regionie Kanto, który nie pojawił się osobiście ani w retrospekcji w serii ''Czerń i Biel. Widoczny był tylko na zdjęciu pod koniec odcinka [[EP804|''Marzenie wciąż trwa!]]. Zobacz też * Jeżeli szukasz więcej informacji na temat tego gatunku, zobacz 'Krabby' i 'Kingler'''. en:Ash's Kingler es:Kingler de Ash Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Pokémony z anime Kategoria:Pokémony Asha